garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Garfield in the Rough/Transcript
(Bluesy harmonica music plays as the message "PLEASE DO NOT ADJUST YOUR SET. ALL THE COLOR HAS TEMPORARILY GONE OUT OF GARFIELD'S LIFE." is visible on the lower third of the screen; the camera takes in Jon Arbuckle's home and the surrounding neighborhood while zooming in on Garfield's home and eventually him in his cat-box) Garfield: (awakes) (sighs) Ho-hum. Double-ho, hum. Heck with it. Let's shoot the works: triple ho-hum. Here I am waking up in this same old bed facing the same old morning routine. (arches back in stretch and cracking can be heard) Stuck in the same old stretch. (crawls to food bowl) Ho-hum, same old food. Have you ever had a day when you feel you've slept and eaten it all? All the color has gone out of my life. (walks over to Jon Arbuckle) Good morning, Jon. Jon Arbuckle: Good morning, Garfield. Garfield? Garfield: Yes, Jon? Jon Arbuckle: All the color has gone out of our lives. Garfield: So I've noticed. Jon Arbuckle: Let's take a...vacation. Garfield: (enthusiastically) (gasps) Vacation?! Rest and relaxation! Lou Rawls: (While title screen plays) :I'm gonna get me some R and R, :Sittin' in the sun like a movie star, :I'm gonna get some R and R, :Flyin' in a jet where the beautiful people are. :In the AM. :R and R. :In the PM. :Well I'm gonna get me some R and R, ow. Jon Arbuckle: Is that all you want to take on our vacation, Garfield? Garfield: There's just one more tiny item. (pulls up TV on a tall table) Jon Arbuckle: You can't be serious. Garfield: I didn't pack 200 miles of extension cord for nothing. Jon Arbuckle: Help me. Garfield: I wonder where we're going on our vacation? Hawaii might be nice. (mentally envisions himself there) Boy, this is the life: sun, surf and miles of sparkling white sand...box. (he is then startled by a loud rumbling noise) Hawaiian Cat: Help, help! The volcano has erupted and my father's village is about to be destroyed! Garfield: Your father's village, you say? Hawaiian Cat: Oh, yes. He is the chief. (Garfield listens with a blank expression on his face.) If you could save us, he would give you my hand in marriage. All you have to do is stop a molten lava flow. Garfield: (jumps) Stop a molten lava flow? (chuckles nervously) You're cute. (beat) But you're not that cute. (he pats her condescendingly; mental envisioning ends) Acapulco would be a gas. (mentally envisions himself in Acapulco, Mexico) Herk! What do we have here? Why it's a sombrero and a beautiful senorita. I will attempt to impress her by doing a hat-dance. (tramples sombrero in process) How 'bout a date, senorita? Senorita Cat: Oh I don't think my brother will let me. Garfield: Why is that? Senorita Cat: He's pretty upset about what you did to his sombrero. (the brother of senorita cat growls and hisses) Garfield: (seen stuffed in a hat walking down the street) La Cucaracha, la cucaracha... (mental envisioning ends) Venice sounds like my speed. (mentally envisions himself in Venice rowing a river boat) Oh soul da meow, where to next contaselu? River Cat: How about-a my place for some-a lasagna? Garfield: Some lasagna? That'd be great! (jumps out of canoe and swims rapidly down river to river cat's home) (mental envisioning ends) Wherever we're going it's gonna be fun 'cause it's not going to be here. (walks to Jon) Don't keep me in suspense big fella, where are we going on vacation? - Hawaii? - Rio? - The Riviera? - Or will it simply be a Caribbean cruise? Jon Arbuckle: Garfield, are you ready for this? Pack up your tent! We're going camping! Garfield: (dejectedly) I'll try to contain my excitement. Ho-hum. Category:Transcript